Sexy
by Riker-Curt-Love
Summary: Niff one-shot. Rated M for obvious reasons! Smut with some fluff :D


So this is a one-shot Niff! 100% sumtt, with some fluff at the end :D

Please enjoy! And review! It's awesome to get reviews!

* * *

><p>Nick and Jeff had just gotten back from when the Warblers had performed <em>Animal<em> in the abandoned warehouse for the girls. The moment both boys walked into their room, Jeff shut and locked their door grabbing Nick's shoulders he turned him around and pushed him up against the door connecting their lips harshly.

Nick moaned out loud against Jeff's mouth. "Fuck Nick, you can't just dance like that. All I wanted to do during that performance was just _touch you_. Feel you, and just _ravish_ you."

Nick gasped at his words, when Jeff's mouth moved down to his neck and started to nip at the skin he strung a sentence together, "Jeff, bed now. Less clothes. _Oh_."

Jeff picked the other boy up by his thighs. Nick wrapped his legs around his lovers waist. Jeff carried him over to the closest bed it didn't matter who's bed it was, all he needed was to be naked against Nick _NOW_. When he reached the bed he placed Nick down and quickly removed his blazer, tie, white dress shirt and dress pants, as Nick did the same.

Both boys were now in their boxers Quickly Jeff got on to the bed and straddled Nick, pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss grinding their hips together.

"Jeff damn it I need you in me NOW." Nick groaned out, his patience quickly disappearing. He grabbed the blonde boys boxers and started pulling them off. Jeff ran his hands down the brunets chest teasing the waits of his boxers before pulling the off completely. Both boys pressed up against each other grinding their naked erections together groaning.

"Need lube." Jeff panted out, grabbing the sheets around Nick's head.

"It's in the drawer, of the bedside table." Nick spoke quickly.

Jeff shot his hand over to the bedside table, putting the drawer open digging around the drawer until he found the bottle he was looking for. Pulling it out he moved so he was hitting between Nick's legs. Opening the bottle he put some on his first three fingers, and pushed two in Nick's entrance.

Nick hissed at the pain but started grinding against Jeff's fingers at is his life depended on it. "I need more Jeff." Nick whined.

Sliding a third finger into Nick to stretch him properly, he felt Nick harshly push against him, needing more than what Jeff's fingers could provide. "Nick, you look so hot fucking yourself on my fingers. I can't wait to get in you."

"Then get in me Jeff I need you to fuck me already." Nick was tired of hearing Jeff talk all he wanted to hear were his moans.

Jeff pulled out his fingers and quickly spread lube his cock. He was painfully hard now, he just needed to be buried in Nick. With one slick thrust he was buried in Nick balls deep. Both boys groaned simultaneously.

"Nick you are so damn tight."

"Enough with the talk Jeff. Just fuck me." Nick was practically begging at this point.

Hearing the pleading tone in his boyfriends voice, he couldn't' ignore the pleas. Grabbing Nick's hips Jeff pulled him closer and started thrusting into his boyfriend.

Suddenly Nick screamed out, "Just there. Holy fuck." Jeff knew he hit the perfect spot and angled his hips so he would hit the same spot with each thrust.

"J-Jeff, I n-need you to touch me... _Please_." Nick's voice tore Jeff from his hazy thoughts of lust. Wrapping his hand around Nick's cock and pumping his hand with each thrust. Nick felt a familiar heat pooling in his stomach. "Jeff I'm going to come." Nick moaned out. Jeff picked up his pace thrusting deeper each time, and moved his hand faster. "_Jeff." _Nick moaned out as he came harder that he had in a long time. Gasping Nick was shaking as Jeff helped him ride out his orgasm. Jeff had never seen the other boy look so hot as he did now, covered in a sheet of sweat and his one come shaking from the orgasm he has just experienced. Shuddering Jeff came in his lover, his name on his lips. Pulling out Jeff was shaking. Leaning down and keeping eye contact with Nick, Jeff licked off all other the other boys come from his stomach and chest.

"If I hadn't just come, that would have made me." Nick said still panting slightly, but there was a smile on his face.

Jeff smiled and crawled so he was face to face with Nick. He leaned in and gently connected their lips. The kiss was different than before, it was full of love. Jeff sighed in the kiss. Nick pulled Jeff in closer ad cuddled him.

"I love you Six." Nick sighed.

"I love you too Three." Jeff grabbed the blanket and pulled it over them.

"Good night Love." Nick nuzzled his face in Jeff's neck.

Giggling slightly Jeff kissed the top of Nick's head. "Good night."

Both boys started drifting off when Jeff murmured, "You dance real sexy like."

Nick just laughed and pulled Jeff closer, "You too Jeffy, you too."


End file.
